


Nikdy

by Naerikil



Category: Merlin (1998)
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil
Summary: Mab je pryč a Merlin nemůže spát.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Nikdy

**Author's Note:**

> Kdysi jsem Merlina naprosto žrala a pokaždé, když jsem se na něj dívala, mi to finále s Mab přišlo z Merlinovy strany takové nedokončené. Po nějakých dvaceti letech jsem se k tomuto tématu rozhodla vrátit.

Mab byla pryč. Konečně byla pryč. Po tolika letech bojů a intrik vyhrát. Těšilo ho to, samozřejmě. Ale… ne tolik, jak si vždycky myslel, že bude.

V hlavě mu pořád zněla její poslední slova. _Já tě miluju. Jako syna._ Snažil se na ně zapomenout, snažil se na _ni_ zapomenout, ale věděl, že to nikdy nedokáže. Obyčejní lidé si ji ještě nějakou dobu udrží v paměti, ale za rok nebo dva už si sami nebudou jisti, jestli kdy vůbec nějaká královna Mab existovala. Ale on nikdy nezapomene. Přece jen… kus ní bylo v něm. Ona ho stvořila. Ona byla… něco jako jeho matka.

„Myslíš, že mluvila pravdu?“ zeptal se Frika, který taky nemohl spát.

Skřet si povzdechl. Nemusel se ptát, o čem to Merlin mluvil, bylo mu to jasné.

„Kdo ví… Kdysi dokázala milovat. Třeba část toho citu v ní zůstala, těžko říct.“ Pohodlněji se opřel o kmen stromu a hlavu stočil směrem, kde k němu zády seděl Merlin. „Nebyla vždycky taková. Ještě před pár stoletími byla úplně jiná. Ale pak lidé začali zapomínat na staré obyčeje a ona, na rozdíl od její sestry v jezeře, se odmítla vzdát bez boje. Jenže prohrávala. Čím víc prohrávala, tím byla zoufalejší a nejen lidé v zoufalých chvílích dělají zoufalé činy. Vlastně… i ty částečně můžeš za to, čím se stala. Vkládala do tebe velké naděje, a když si jí je zbořil, nevěděla, co dělat.“

„Nesu svůj podíl vina na tom, čím se stala,“ vyslovil poprvé to, co už dlouho věděl.

„Ano.“

„Kdybych byl tehdy zůstal na její straně…“

„Ne,“ nenechal ho domluvit. „Pro ni už bylo pozdě. Kdyby tě stvořila o několik desítek let dřív, tak možná. Teď už ne.“ Na chvíli se odmlčel a zadíval se na hvězdné nebe. „Nikdy nezapomeneš, že?“

„A ty?“

„Jak bych mohl?“ hořce se zasmál. „Mám tolik vzpomínek. Špatný, ale taky dobrých. Někdy ti je budu vyprávět.“

„Někdy…“


End file.
